


The Lump You Deserve

by stagnation13 (Bellalaine)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellalaine/pseuds/stagnation13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's knees are complaining about the weather change.  Daniel's being rather, um, <em>Daniel</em> about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lump You Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> This was for lilyleia's birthday. Written 08-10-2009

It had been a good summer. I forgot how old I was in the 100 degree heat.

Then, damn it all, the weather had to change. Dramatically.

Yesterday, 90 degrees. Not 24 hours later, 60 degrees and raining.

My knees were not happy. In fact, my right knee was screaming mutiny already.

I knew the weather was going to change when the knees started making themselves known. For most of the summer they behaved, noisy but not too painful. So what if they sound like a bowl of Rice Krispies when I kneel? Or walk?

This was going to be a dramatic weather change. By the time we were reading for bed I was already limping.

Daniel was already in bed, propped up like a princess on a stack of pillows, reading. I made a quick stop by the linen closet on the way to the bedroom to grab a spare comforter.

"Jack?" Daniel questioned, looking up from his book.

"Its gonna get cold tonight," I tried not to grouch too much as I tried not to wince. I can't hide a damn thing from Daniel, he saw it. He jumped up and took the comforter from me.

"Get in bed, Jack. I'll take care of this," he said gently.

Feeling old, I got in bed.

"Your knees?" he asked as he spread the comforter out.

"Yes. My knees," I snarked, immediately feeling bad for doing so. "They don't really hurt...yet, but they're talking about it."

"Are they predicting a long winter? Snow on Christmas?"

I glared at him. "Daniel..."

He tucked me in, soothing my irritated look with a kiss. "Right back".

He came back in to the bedroom with a glass of water and my bottle of Christ-its-bad-pain pills. Once he handed them to me he went to the dresser and pulled a ratty USAF sweatshirt over his t-shirt. I popped my pills like a good boy.

When we got the reading lights off insecurity grabbed me. I opened my mouth to tell Daniel maybe he deserved someone less battle scarred and brittle boned he tapped my cheek with a finger.

"Don't start with that, Jack," he said sleepily, turning around and tucking his round butt against my hips as I lay on my side. "I love you, you obstinate ass. Get your knees fixed, you'll feel better. And yes, I do deserve you."

I slid an arm around him and pulled him closer. "I love you too, and you're a bigger obstinate ass than I am."

* * *

Sure enough, the morning was cold. Well, cooler, but it was cold compared to what we had gotten used to the past several weeks. The weight of the extra blanket felt good, the weight of Daniel felt even better. I lifted up the covers to look down at my body. Sure enough, Daniel was completely buried beneath the blankets, a leg between both of mine, his head low on my ribs, one arm heavy over my stomach and the other clutched around his pillow. He was sound asleep. I lowered the covers so the cool air wouldn't wake him. He made a noise, squirmed, and settled down again.

The pain pills had done their work, I didn't hurt at all. Sighing, I let myself sink back into sleep. I didn't have anywhere to go, being retired and all. Maybe later in the morning I'll call the doc and have my knees looked at.

Maybe I do deserve the lump beneath the blankets who's cuddled close to me. Even if he is an obstinate ass.


End file.
